Permafrost - Friction (Or: Anna Generates Some Heat)
by garlic
Summary: Alone with Elsa, the cold and ice burn through Anna the most unexpected way. A smutty, humorous "what if" outtake from chapter 3. Not at all part of Permafrost canon, and not to be taken seriously. [Icest, Smut]


Title: Permafrost: Friction (Or: Anna Generates Some Heat)

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: A chapter 3 outtake. Alone with Elsa, the cold and ice burn through Anna in the most unexpected way. [TW: Icest, Smut]

AN: Okay, blame Shtoops for this, who messaged me suggesting Anna ought to try thawing Elsa by masturbating on top of her. The idea was so hilarious that I just had to. This isn't part of Permafrost, a one-off AU of an AU you could say. So Shtoops, you horrible wonderful person, this is _all your fault._

* * *

She really was beautiful. Anna traced a finger down the ice, feeling the chill travel from her hand up her arm and over her shoulder to squirm down her spine. The cold almost burned her, a unique fire that bloomed flowers of heat across her skin. It brought a flush to her cheeks, a strange warmth to her belly.

It was almost like Elsa was returning her touch; the wisps of icy vapor swirled around her, wrapping up her calves in a shivery caress.

She laid her palm flat above Elsa's hands, shuffling closer until her knees brushed against the ice. Elsa's fair face beckoned silently, and Anna found herself leaning slowly over the glassy surface. She paused just above Elsa, staring intently at her sister, mere inches away. Her breath whispered down, curling against the ice and slightly clouding the light, clear blue.

It had been so long since she'd been so close to her sister, so long she couldn't actually recall the last time. Her eyes drank up the pale skin, the golden tresses, the faint scatter of freckles. The dark pink curve of soft lips.

Anna glanced down, following the slim column of Elsa's throat and flicking over the rounded curves of her body. _A woman_. Elsa was all svelte lines and gentle swells. Anna couldn't help but linger over the flare of hips, the rise of her chest. The burning heat in her cheeks suddenly migrated south as her eyes lingered.

A sudden burst of opaque frost obstructed her vision and Anna jerked her head up in surprise. She had gotten so _close_ in her…observation, practically draped all over the ice. She palmed against it, tensing her arms to lift herself off but the signature crackle of Elsa's ice forming gave her pause. She turned her head, eyes wide as tendrils of rime crept onto her wherever she touched the ice.

She knew she should be alarmed, but all Anna could feel was _happiness_.

Somehow Elsa was responding. The cold didn't hurt her, didn't blacken her skin. No, it sent spirals of heat and _feeling_ through her veins, beckoning Anna closer, _closer._

Anna obeyed, bending back down. The chill crawled all over her, a tingling embrace as she settled fully atop the ice.

 _Closer…closer…_

Anna's eyes slipped shut as her lips touched the ice, light at first, then hard. Heat burned from her lips through to the crown of her head before rushing through her body and swirling low and heavy in her abdomen.

It left her breathless and dizzy, and Anna gasped her unexpected pleasure against the ice, hot breath fogging the clear surface.

 _Elsa!_

Her legs quivered, and Anna's head spun at the sharp contrast of cold with the blossoming warmth that expanded from within. Goosebumps raised all over her skin along with the sudden inescapable _want_ that gripped her.

It wasn't exactly an unfamiliar urge - she was a healthy teenager after all - but never had she felt such hunger, such aching _need_. She sealed her lips to the ice, as if the harder she pressed the more she could feel soft skin instead of unyielding cold. One hand skittered down her torso, quickly skimming past her heaving chest to fumble at her skirts. The cold undulated around her, cool waves sending sparks chasing under her skin. She parted from the ice with a rough groan to raise high enough to yank the hem over her hips, quickly sliding a trembling hand beneath her clinging damp underclothes.

A keening moan erupted from her throat at the heavy slickness that greeted her questing fingers. She had never felt so sensitive, so _wet._ She swept the pad of her finger over her turgid clit and hissed, hips jolting. Her forehead pressed hard to the ice, other hand clawing at the cold surface. From behind her clenched eyelids Anna could see a hint of blue leak in, and she opened her eyes with a gasp.

Elsa was glowing again, that soft blue light. It pulsed gently, like breath, like a heartbeat. It synchronized with Anna's own harsh pants and those reaching fingers of frost moved again, creeping up her thighs.

 _It was encouraging her_ , Anna thought somewhat deliriously. Elsa was watching somehow, was with her somehow, and the thought sent a new bolt of pleasure lancing up her spine.

Her fingers delved lower, stroking through wet folds, swirling around her entrance.

"Elsa…"

Her sister's name trembled out on a broken moan, and the frost spiraling around her thighs squeezed in response. Anna stared down, rapt by Elsa's furrowed visage. Beautiful and sad.

The cold pulsed again, prompting, and Anna shook her head slightly, breath hitching as she teased her fingertips against her entrance. The blue aura flickered, as if in protest, and she let out a shuddering laugh.

"No Elsa," she whispered, giving the ice a brief tender kiss. "I'm in control here." She pressed the tips of her fingers in, moaning at the slight intrusion. "You don't get a say."

It filled her with a perverse glee. Elsa had refused to speak, so here Anna would refuse her icy demands.

Her fingers slid back up, circling around her clit and pinching softly. She squirmed and moaned atop the ice, pleasure mounting as the rime seemed to vibrate against her skin. The air began to sing as wind began to gust at the edges of the room, every so often venturing close enough to whip at her hair and tug at her clothes.

The ice burned hot-cold beneath her, glowing bright enough to leave pinpricks of dark spotting across her vision. Another rough pass across her clit pulled a needy groan out of her, and Anna could _feel_ the snap in the air as a rush of frost swept up to her center.

The harsh bite shocked the air from her lungs, and she shoved her hand down, quickly swiping away the layer of rime between her legs. She reared up, glaring down at her sister.

"No."

The frost instantly receded, glow pulsing softly as if in apology. The wind licked down to ruffle the bangs away from her sweaty brow, and Anna smiled in response. She bent back down, bestowing a forgiving kiss to the ice above Elsa's cheek, humming against the surface. She resettled herself, fingers stroking with renewed purpose at her pussy. A lusty sigh escaped her lips as her arousal flared high and hot, immediately warming her against Elsa's previous display of impatience.

She let her thighs spread open, dipping back into the copious wetness. Ice crackled again about her ankles, spurring her on, and Anna finally relented, sliding one finger deep inside. She sighed at the pressure, rocking her hips lightly. The wind above her roared back to life, and Anna added a second finger, biting her lip around the groan that bubbled out of her.

There was such a thrill in doing this, touching herself atop her sister's still form. The danger of it, the forbidden nature filled her with rebellious fire and added to the pleasure. If Elsa was some sort of unnatural being, then here at least they were unnatural together. Anna twisted her fingers, gasping at the bolt that quivered up her spine.

Whatever it was, as long as they were together, it would be enough.

She could feel the sweat of her exertions drip down to the ice, hissing and releasing little wisps of steam where they landed. The air felt heavy and thick, pressing at her from all sides and dragging air reluctantly in and out of her lungs. A stroke, a curl, and Anna didn't bother to muffle her cry as she edged perilously close to finishing.

She could no longer tell the difference between the outer bite of cold and the burn of inner heat, the speeding plunge of her fingers driving the spirals of pleasure tighter and tighter. Her breath clouded the ice where she panted against it and she struggled to keep her eyes open, not wanting to lose the sight of Elsa below her. Distantly she could hear the rush of wind lashing high about the ceilings, the sharp snapping of frost and ice.

Elsa glowed beneath her, gorgeous and fair, at last speaking back to her with a voice on the wind and lips of ice.

The thought alone was enough, and Anna ground the heel of her palm to her clit and curled her fingers hard and _broke,_ sobbing as her release crashed over her. Her eyes slammed shut and her toes curled, and it felt like a decade of pressure was pouring out of her in one long draw.

Anna lay in the aftermath, panting in exhaustion. She felt truly empty for once – no happiness, no sadness, not even anger.

It was perhaps the closest thing to contentment Anna could remember feeling since forever, and she thought maybe she could just lay there for the rest of her life, with the air warm on her skin and her body cradled softly against pliant curves.

 _Wait, what?_

Teal eyes shot open, and Anna shot up on her arms. Below her astonished gaze Elsa rested, free of ice. Their legs tangled intimately together, hips pressed tightly. Her eyes traveled slowly upwards, taking in the slow steady rise of an ample chest, the pale ivory skin pinking with every second. Dark red lips parted with even breaths. Eyelashes fluttered, and Anna felt her world stop again when they trembled open, like a reborn butterfly tentatively spreading it's wings.

And then Anna was awash in meld of blues – ceruleans and cyans; the seas and the skies.

Elsa, warm and awake and _alive,_ blinking sleepily at her in wonder.

"…Anna?"

 _fin._

* * *

AN: Really, don't take this seriously.


End file.
